mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurp-Naut
'Nurp-Naut '''is an Orbiton Mixel. Description Personality Nurp-Naut has two personalities: Nurp, his two-eyed side, has the mind of an innocent toddler, and Naut, his cycloptic side, has the mind of a wise elder. Naut is very smart, but Naut suffers from forgetfulness that hinders this ability. He is also sometimes accident-prone. Nurp has a tendency to act like a spoiled brat when he does not get his way, and Naut has the tendency to fib on certain situations; something that Nurp will quickly call him out on along when fighting with each other sometimes. Physical Appearance Nurp-Naut has a white body with a black collar in the middle, and two golden triangular parts on both side. He has yellow-green arms with small golden hands, and a yellow-green underbite with two teeth pointing up. He has a grey face with one dopey eye, and a white highlight surrounding the head, and two points with red tips, and a black antenna. He has two white feet with one yellow-green toenail on each. He also has grey eyelids, and a set of two eyes and lights at the back of his body. Abilities Nurp-Naut can fly with his jetpack. In his tantrum fits, Nurp's voice can grow to near-demonic levels of deepness. During these, when he bangs his fists, he can send out shock waves that cause large objects to lose their gravity. He has the ability to give any mix that he is in more than one personalty and voice. Memorable Quotes Nurp *"Nurp want crater tot!"'' - Nurp, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Juice juice, me missed you! Bad Nixel!"'' - Nurp, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Hee, hee, hee!"'' - Nurp, Mixel Moon Madness *''"That's you! Silly planetoids."'' - Nurp, Mixel Moon Madness Naut *''"We'll pass."'' - Naut, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Tell the kid a story!"'' - Naut, Mixel Moon Madness *''"We assume they want to steal our souls and eat our entrails."'' - Naut, Mixel Moon Madness *''"I just made a meteor in my spacesuit!"'' - Naut, Mixel Moon Madness Trivia *He is very similar to Good Cop/Bad Cop, a character from The LEGO Movie, another LEGO theme, as they both have two split personalities that change by spinning their heads around, and they both have a tendency to argue with their own personalities. They both also have separate names for their personalities. **His personalities, as well as others, treat his opposite personalities as separate entities. *His jaw is placed much lower on his body in LEGO than on his animation model. This is likely because of his helmet getting in the way. Also, strangely, his jaw is black in his LEGO model while it is lime in the animated model. **His jaw being black in his set is possibly because it was meant to be his body. *Despite having a lower jaw, he has no visible mouth. Instead, his jaw simply moves up and down when he speaks. *His spacesuit appears to be a separate article of clothing from his body. The white section of his spacesuit somewhat resembles a diaper, possibly in reference to Nurp being a baby. *An early piece of fan art from a third grader posted by Miranda Dressler labeled him as "Satbingle", but was scribbled out and replaced with Nurp-Nuat. * Nurp is shown to be afraid of the dark, similar to Volectro and Zaptor. * Only Nurp is technically playable in Mixels Rush, as the Naut side of Nurp-Naut's head is never seen. * Naut has a Yiddish accent, a common stereotype of old men. * Naut's name is continually misspelled as "Nuat", often by the people working on the show. Gallery Nurp Nurp1.png 127B2BA8-FE1A-454E-ADB4-366DFB31BBF8.png nurp3.png Naut Naut1.png naut2.png E02941F4-650F-45FD-9680-D0BE3B11E7B6.png Category:Mixels Category:Orbitons Category:2015 Category:Series 4 Category:Kids Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Category:Members Category:TV Characters Category:Characters from Mixels